FP Jones
Forsythe Pendleton "FP" Jones II 'is the father of 'Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones and Charles Smith. Husband of Glayds Jones. ' He is the Co-Owner of Andrews Construction and the former leader of the 'Southside Serpents. ''' Early Life FP grew up in Riverdale and attended Riverdale High School with best friend [[Fred Andrews|Fred Andrews]], Mary Andrews, Penelope Blossom, Alice Cooper, Hal Cooper, Hermione Lodge and ''Marleen Harrison.'' At the age of sixteen, FP shared a kiss with ''Marleen Harrison'' after a party happened on the Southside. He went on to join the Southside Serpents, who accepted him as one of their own. Soon thereafter, he enlisted in the army. After serving his country, FP returned to Riverdale, picking up from where he left off with the Serpents. He and Fred later went on to found a construction company together, but barely made enough to stay in business. By that time, FP married a woman named Gladys and later, the couple had their first and only son, Jughead. Approximately 5-6 years later, the couple had their second and only daughter, Jellybean. He and his wife would frequently take the kids to the Twilight Drive-In, however, they often couldn't afford tickets for everyone, so his children would hide in the trunk until they parked. While Fred married his wife and had his first and only son, Archie, to provide for, FP had his family as well as many hospital bills. Due to this, FP became involved in a string of criminal activities which would often end with him getting arrested and Fred having to bail him out. Eventually, he became too big of a liability for their company and was forced by Fred to resign. After losing his job, FP began drinking heavily which led the Jones family to fall apart. FP's wife left him and took their daughter with her to Toledo to live with his parents-in-law, and Jughead began living out of the projection booth of the drive-in where he had found employment. FP ended up living alone at the Sunnyside Trailer Park, where he continued drinking. At an unknown point, FP became the leader of the Southside Serpents, a dangerous biker gang of thugs and criminals. During that time, FP got involved with Penny Peabody, the extent of which is currently unknown. However, at some point, a promise was made, which FP failed to keep, resulting in a bitter relationship between the two. Personality While he is admittedly an alcoholic, deadbeat dad, FP cares deeply for his family. The stress of losing his job at Andrews Construction weighed heavily on him and so he relied heavily on alcohol to cope, which subsequently led to the separation of his family. This isn't to say that he doesn't care for them, but quite the opposite. In order to provide for his family, FP became involved in criminal activities. Physical Appearance FP would best be described as a tall man, around 6'0" in height, with a muscular build. He is a handsome older man with short, black hair, and light brown eyes. Being the leader of the [[Southside Serpents|Southside Serpents]], he often wears a black leather jacket, with the gang's double-headed serpent symbol printed on the back of it. Relationships *Gia and FP Jones ---- Marleen Harrison FP and Marleen's friendship began in high school, they was just friends not anything more like best friends, not really close. Because of the relationship not being close between the two they didn't really know each other well only for the fact that they both attended detention a few times and finally became apart of the The Midnight Club with Fred Andrews, Hermonie Lodge, Alice Smith. They shared a kiss once at the age of 16 after attending the party on The Southside. The club went their separate ways after the death of their princable after a game of G&G. FP and Marleen's friendship fell apart no contact and everyone in the Midnight Club was like strangers to each other. Even when FP got married Marleen did not get invited but he got invited to her wedding in which he attended with his wife. FP knew about Fred and Marleen's fling, from Fred. 20 years later. The relationship between Marleen and FP is not at all active or improved. Marleen saw FP once at POP's and spoke but it resulted in FP being insulted . The next time FP and Marleen interact is when Gia asks and pleas her mom after coming back to Riverdale to help FP with the case of accusing him of Jason Blossoms Murder. ---- Category:Male Cast Category:Parents